


Age of Innocence

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Flash - Fandom, Teen Titans
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, bad bad wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex pollen. Bad, bad wrong, complete with under-age, dubious consent issues and dubious authority issues. Trust me on the bad, bad wrong. Co-written with Propaganda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age of Innocence

"So why _don't_ you like me?" Bart demanded.

Wally blinked and wondered again just why he'd let Jay persuade him that spending social time with Bart was a good idea. And, more particularly, why he'd ever believed the Tower would be a safe place to socialise because they were in a small room somewhere in the Tower and there was no sign of anybody to rescue him. "It's not that I don't _like_ you," he temporised. "It's just..." True, he didn't quite trust the boy but telling him that wouldn't be the best way of building the relationship Jay was always on about. And that wasn't the root of the problem. Not really.

"Just _what_?" And it wasn't surprising Bart looked so frustrated at not knowing. After inhaling a library, he'd be used to knowing most things, at least on a theoretical level. Practical was beyond him and probably would be for a long time to come.

Wally held back a sigh and scrubbed a hand back through his hair. "Just that I worry your basic nature will take over if anyone ever has to place any real faith in your actions."

That was harsher than he'd meant because Bart blinked so rapidly that only another speedster could have noticed. And he looked hurt. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is what we've been saying since you arrived here. You still don't look before you leap. You're normally saved by dumb luck but... Bart, you take risks that just aren't worth it."

"But how do you know they aren't worth it before you _take_ them?"

What made it worse was that Bart looked so honest about his question. "Because there are some risks that _no_ outcome is worth." Wally tried not to notice the way Bart's eyes widened.

"But how do you what they are? Because what if the result is really, well, good." Bart licked his lips and Wally told himself it was just coincidence. Because Bart was a _kid_ and couldn't and didn't know about flirting.

Wally just shook his head. "You can't know everything and superspeed can get you out of a lot of trouble. But we can't turn back time. Actions have consequences." He reached for the door but paused when Bart sped to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know _that_." Bart spoke like Wally was an idiot. "Sometimes consequences are good. You know, if you save the world or...something."

Wally had to be imagining the look in Bart's eyes but he knew he wasn't making up Bart actually _vibrating_ with tension, or Bart's hand sliding higher on his arm. So he gently lifted Bart's hand away and shook his head. "And sometimes you _know_ the consequences will be bad," Wally said seriously. "Because there's no way they can be good."

But Bart wasn't listening to him because Bart's hand was back and moving higher still, to the back of Wally's neck. And he should be running but Bart was pulling him down and kissing him and Bart's lips were so _hot_ and.

He hadn't kissed anybody since Linda had left.

There was a thump out in the hallway and Wally jumped as if he'd been touched by a live wire but Bart's hand just tightened on his neck. Then the feeling hit him low in his gut. He was getting _hard_ from this, from making out - it is what it is - with his _cousin_, and this was so many kinds of wrong that he couldn't even begin to count them.

Wally grabbed Bart's wrists and held them tightly in one hand when he pulled away, and Bart's expression was just... Wally told himself there's no way Bart could be feeling _rejected_, but that's precisely what it looked like.

"No," Wally said firmly and wished his thumb wasn't stroking Bart's wrist.

Bart opened his mouth and got out a "But-" before Wally forced himself to drop Bart's wrist and open the door.

"_No._"

He knew Bart was watching as he left.

* * *

Wally looked at the sausages spitting on the barbecue and deliberately helped himself to a burger.

Gar snagged it back off his plate. "Nuh-uh. The veggie burgers are for _me._ Go get your own meat."

Wally glanced at Bart, who was being held down and tickled by Superboy and Wonder Girl, while Robin folded his arms beneath his cape and looked on in something that might be amusement. "Aren't you veggies meant to be intent on converting the rest of us?"

"Not when it means losing my burgers." Gar took a bite of the burger and smiled widely at Wally, who grimaced and set his plate on the table.

Even if he was looking at Gar, he was painfully aware of the laughing, giggling Bart, still sprawled on the grass and grinning up at Superboy and Wonder Girl. Wally swallowed. "I, uh, think I'm gonna go for a quick run."

Gar grinned. "Calories - the ultimate enemy of anybody who wears spandex."

Wally forced a grin back at him, then took off into the woods. He wasn't aiming for anywhere in particular because he didn't _know_ anywhere on this island. Not like back in New York. But he wasn't really surprised when he wound up among what he recognised as Kory's plants, because he did want somewhere remote and Kory always chose the safest spot for her plants.

He bent down to touch the fragile-looking purple bells. They really were familiar. And the pinky-orange climbing flowers, and the blue bushes and--

Oh, no.

She hadn't.

Wally yanked his hand away from the flowers and took several rapid steps back from the garden but he could already feel the warmth in his belly.

Hadn't she _learned_? She had a _speedster_ on this new team but she _still_ planted those flowers! And didn't shut them away at all. No fences, no indication at all. No big, flashing 'No Speedsters!' signs. Not even a small, discreet notice that Bart wouldn't see but would at least mean Kory had been _thinking_.

Wally turned on his heel and raced for the Tower, stumbling slightly as the warmth spread from his belly to his groin. He had a little time. Only a little but it might be enough. It would involve going near the rest of them but he _had_ to because the alternative...

There _wasn't_ an alternative.

"Kory."

She smiled so sweetly and he could _smell_ her and see the weight of her hair and he wanted to know what it would feel like wrapped around him and - no. No, he didn't.

"Your. Damn. Plants."

Her eyes opened wide and so did her mouth and her mouth, oh God, her mouth...

"Quickly. Lock me in somewhere." She was moving too slowly. "_Quickly._" He caught the look Gar cast at her, and wondered if Gar would lose control during sex, would shift rapid-fire into different animal forms, would cry out in a hundred voices when you touched him and - _no._ "_Now_, Kory. You think it was bad last time? These are _kids_." Oh, god, yes. So sweet and innocent and waiting to be debauched and defiled and no, no, _no_.

She shook her hair back from her face and all he wanted to do was bury his face in all of it, wrap it around his waist and lose himself in it and god since when was _hair_ erotic? God_damn_. "Kory, please," he nearly begged.

Kory's hand was so hot and strong and soft around his wrist. "I won't let you," she said and her voice went straight to Wally's dick.

"Chain me up," Wally pleaded and he didn't know if it was him or the pollen speaking. His groan was _much_ too loud and Bart looked up from the grass and, oh _god_, Bart's eyes were so wide and his mouth was a perfect little 'o' of almost-surprise and Wally stifled another groan at the unbidden thought of fucking that perfect, perfect mouth.

"I will shut you in my room," Kory said, speaking into his ear. She sounded so sincere when she added, "I'm sorry but - they are all I have left."

He wanted to assure her that he understood, really, he did, but right now he would screw anything that would stand still long enough and Bart was getting to his feet and coming over to them.

He followed as she led, although the only way he could was by telling himself that, when they were alone, he would fuck her. Twine his hands in her hair and lose himself in her. And though he knew he wouldn't - she wouldn't _let_ him - it was enough to get him away to safety.

* * *

Kory's room was familiar. It could have been transplanted from the New York Titans Tower and it smelled like Kory. Warm and spicy and enticing and he couldn't keep his hands off her. She was hot and her skin was like silk over steel but her hands were wrapped round his wrists and he was being pushed away.

He knew he was just asking to get tossed across the room but right now the same sick part of him that was shrieking, "Seduce Bart!" was thinking that was a pretty good idea.

"_No_, Wally."

He swallowed deeply and pried himself off her. "Shut the door. Lock it." She was moving so slowly.

"I will set the lock for an hour. The effects should wear off by then."

"_Now!_" he nearly screamed and finally she was gone and the door was shut.

He slid down the wall, legs stretched in front of him, and breathed deeply, then pushed his cowl back over his head and scrubbed at his sweaty face before stripping off his gloves. He could get through this. He _could_. He just needed to stop thinking about everybody outside.

Not Kory. Not Gar. Not Vic - and just how much _was_ metal?

No, no, _no._ He clutched his head.

Not Wonder Girl and that rope she had constantly coiled at her side, ready to be used for so many things. Not Superboy and his TK and, really, the boy was a walking bondage set. Not Robin, because he liked Batman, he did, and he didn't want Bruce to have to kill him.

And not, absolutely, definitely, not Bart.

Even though he knew what Bart tasted like. Even though Bart, at least, was willing. Bart had kissed him, had pressed against him, had practically asked for everything the pollen was demanding.

But Bart didn't _know_.

That was the whole point. Bart didn't know what he was doing, didn't know about consequences. The kid was innocent.

Filled with innocence, just begging to be corrupted and - damn it, _no._

Wally squeezed his eyes closed and pulled at his hair.

Someone knocked on the door and Wally gritted his teeth.

"Wally? Can I come in?"

"Fuck off, Bart." And he shouldn't have been so harsh but it was the only way to stop himself begging Bart to come in. There was a moment of hurt silence.

"Um, I just wondered if you were okay. Because I thought you and Kory... But then she came back down and. _Are_ you okay?"

Wally hunched over and fought the urge to rock back and forth. His dick was hard just from hearing Bart's _voice_ \- was the kid a moaner? would he shut up during sex? - and he barely managed to fight back a groan.

"Can I come in?"

And the trouble was that if Wally said anything, it would be "Yes." And he didn't want to say yes, so he didn't say anything and that - to Bart that _was_ a yes. He heard soft beeps out in the hallway and oh, _fuck_ no. "Get _away_, Bart!"

But it was too late, because he heard the door slide open and Wally pried his eyes open to see Bart standing stock-still in the doorway. Shit, he looked even _younger_ in civvies. The t-shirt, with a band Wally had never heard of, was too big and his eyes were too big and, shit, he was licking his lips.

"Wally?"

And maybe Bart _did_ know how to flirt, because now he was kneeling next to him, hands _this_ close to rubbing his shoulders, and it took every ounce of control Wally had not to jump the kid right there.

He should run, because it was better to be in a world full of people than in this room with just Bart but the damn door had shut behind Bart and there was no way out until Kory _let_ them out. For either of them. Speedster-proof walls had seemed such a good idea at the time.

"Wally?"

"Get _away_," he snarled, and reached out to shove Bart away but instead grabbed Bart's shirt and pulled him closer. Bart's eyes were big and shocky and Wally couldn't even _look_ at him anymore. Wally shut his eyes but that just made it worse because he could feel Bart's breath on his cheek and Bart's breath was coming quicker as Wally tightened his grip on Bart's t-shirt.

"Do you want-" Bart breathed, sliding his hands around to rest on Wally's shoulders

"No," Wally moaned, but he had one arm around Bart's waist and was pulling him closer.

Bart was listening to Wally's body, not his voice, because he settled on Wally's lap. And that was it, his brain checked out and ran off to some undetermined location, because Bart was on his lap and that was _it._

Bart's hands were on his neck and he was breathing Wally's name. Wally tangled his hands in Bart's hair and pressed his lips to Bart's so hard he felt their teeth connect. And Bart just took that as a _good_ thing because he was pressing harder and Wally wasn't actually _pulling_ Bart against him so much as _helping_.

One of Wally's hands clutched tighter at Bart's hair and the other slid down his spine, rubbing and pushing until it settled firmly on Bart's ass. And Bart actually _whimpered_ into Wally's mouth and maybe the pollen would have been satisfied with that - because it was the pollen, not Wally - but Bart's hands were moving down too, his legs spreading against Wally's sides, and Bart was shifting on his lap and he could feel Bart's erection pressing against his.

Bart looked like he was twelve, like he still got freaked out when he got a hard-on, and the part of him that Wally was convinced was the pollen talking whispered that that made it so _good_, corrupting this _innocent_, but Wally just pushed his tongue back against Bart's and reminded himself very firmly that Bart was fifteen.

And fifteen was nearly legal. In most states.

Bart pulled back and looked down between them, and Wally looked down too, watching Bart reach for Wally's tights and start to pull them down, scraping over his trapped cock.

It was Bart making the moves, after all. Bart was taking advantage of Wally's vulnerable state. And that might have been funny if Bart had actually known what was going on but he didn't. And that was why he was reaching for Wally's cock, with a look of naive wonder on his face.

Wally knew that feeling, that 'Shit, somebody _wants_ me' feeling, and he knew the disgust when it turned out people just wanted the suit and he figured it would be worse if the person just wanted somewhere to shove his cock because there was Tamaranian pollen in his bloodstream.

So he didn't say anything. And he wouldn't.

It was perfectly excusable when Wally unbuttoned Bart's jeans, curling his hand around Bart's own erection through his boxers - which had fucking _lightning bolts_ on them - and scraped his teeth over Bart's jawline again.

Bart whimpered and he sounded even younger than twelve and this was so bad, so _bad_, so many varied and exciting kinds of bad but Bart was sucking on his tongue and gripping his cock in both hands and it was just _too much_.

He was going to come and chances were he'd be hard again within half an hour because he _knew_ his metabolism. But the pollen was complaining that a handjob was a waste of an orgasm. It was the pollen that wrapped Wally's hands in Bart's hair again and pushed him down.

Bart looked so confused that Wally - the pollen - wanted to laugh.

"Suck me," Wally whispered and watched Bart's adam's apple jump in his throat.

So _young,_ so deliciously young, and Bart was actually licking his lips and bracing his hands on Wally's hips. There was a moment when he thought Bart wasn't going to obey and he didn't know what he would do if Bart didn't. Because he wanted Bart's mouth around his cock and he didn't think the pollen would take 'no' for an answer.

But Bart licked his lips and let Wally push him down until Wally's cock was nudging at Bart's lips.

"That's it," Wally said, quietly, and Bart opened his mouth and - yes. That was it. That was _it_. "Good boy."

Bart had no idea what he was doing, and it was perfect, just perfect, and the pollen was hissing in his brain and all he wanted to do was jerk his hips and let Bart take it. And Bart _would_. Bart would do anything. He wouldn't even _think_ and suddenly it was good that they'd never managed to teach Bart that.

And part of Wally was nearly _screaming_ with guilt, but most of him was leaning back and tugging at Bart's hair and holding back moans. "Yeah. That's it. Good."

Bart liked encouragement. It made him work harder. Faster. And Bart's hair was good in his hands. Soft and so easy to _pull_. "Keep going," Wally said, and Bart closed his eyes and swallowed, swallowed, and Wally _pulled_.

But then it really didn't matter because his orgasm was curling through him and he _thrust_ and Bart made a startled noise and, shit, yes.

_Yes_.

He was still breathing hard when he let go of Bart's hair and Bart pulled back, eyes wide. He licked his lips. "That was. That."

"Shut up," Wally said and kissed Bart.

Bart made another startled noise, and his eyes went wide again before drifting closed.

Wally could taste his own come in Bart's mouth. It was _right_. Bart should always taste of Wally. Wally reached for Bart's boxers and they were wet. He broke the kiss. "You came in your pants, didn't you?" Bart flushed and tried to look away but Wally held his face. "Didn't you?"

Bart still wouldn't look at him; instead traced fingers over Wally's collarbone through the suit. "It was good," Bart said softly.

Wally couldn't help but smile but it wasn't a right smile, it was so far from right as to be on the other side of the _continent_. "Yeah," he said. "It was."

"What are you like under the suit?" Bart asked.

Wally rested his forehead on the worn cotton of Bart's t-shirt. "We've got a while to find out."

Bart smiled and it was so innocent and happy that Wally's stomach twisted.

"Won't they wonder--"

Wally slid his hands underneath Bart's t-shirt and pinched his nipples. Bart twisted. "They won't miss me," Wally promised. It was true - Kory would make an excuse for him. He moved his hands up further and pulled the t-shirt over Bart's head, back down and - Bart's arms were trapped behind him.

Bart flopped backwards onto the floor, his hands underneath him, and stared up at Wally.

Wally smiled and it probably wasn't a reassuring expression to anybody capable of thought but this was Bart, so Bart smiled back at him. "You realise we've got all night," Wally said as he ran one hand up Bart's chest and rested the other on his hip. Bart's legs were twisted under him and it was probably painful but it looked so pretty. Made him want to tie all of Bart in knots.

Bart's jeans were hanging open and were pulled down to his thighs, a wet spot spreading over his boxers--and he was getting hard again, god bless teenagers. His mouth was open and he was actually _panting._

"What do you want to do next?"

Bart blinked up at him. "Um. I don't know."

Wally felt himself smile that not-right smile again and slid a hand over Bart's hip. "Well. Do you know what else there _is_? Don't tell me you missed the porn section of the San Francisco library."

Bart blinked rapidly, his eyes going burnt-orange. "They didn't have a porn section," he said breathlessly. "But there was some informative stuff in with the sociology and psychology."

"Tell me about it," Wally said, leaning over the - fuck, over the _boy_. That's what makes it so _nice_, said the pollen. Wally almost closed his eyes but Bart licked his lips again and that was too hot to miss.

"Um, they talked about frottage." Bart's eyes were so _wide_. "And rimming."

Wally mouthed Bart's collarbone. "What else?"

"Um." Bart swallowed. "Blowjobs - which we've done. And."

"Fucking?" Wally asked. He shifted to settle on Bart. "They did tell you about fucking."

"Yeah," Bart said softly.

Wally couldn't tell if it was anticipation or fear in Bart's voice and he had a horrible feeling he didn't actually care. "Don't worry," Wally said. "We won't be doing that just yet." He licked Bart's armpit and Bart squirmed under him. "It'll take me a little while to recover."

He flicked his thumbs over Bart's nipples and Bart caught at his bottom lip with his teeth. "But we will," Bart said. His voice was still that odd mix of emotions.

"That's what happens when you seduce someone so much older than you," Wally said and he _enjoyed_ blaming it all on Bart. "They always expect more. Perhaps you should have gone for Superboy or Robin."

Bart looked like he wanted to curl in on himself. "But I don't _want_ them," he said, and Wally's stomach twisted again.

"Bed?" Wally said, more to get his mind away from how _hurt_ Bart almost looked.

"But it's Kory's bed," said Bart.

Wally traced the outlines of Bart's muscles. "She won't mind." She probably _would_ mind but it would be Wally's responsibility, not Bart's. For once. Wally nearly laughed. Bitterly.

Bart was getting to his feet, tugging his pants up. Wally stopped him. "Take them off."

Bart bit his lower lip again but he did as he was told.

"Boxers too," Wally said."

Bart paused but obeyed.

Head on one side, Wally studied him. He was almost disappointed that Bart's body could have belonged to a sixteen or seventeen-year-old. But he was still short. There were still those big, wide eyes. Still the stance, torn between proudly displaying himself and wanting to hide in a corner.

Bart reached out a hand and tugged at Wally's uniform. "Yours?" he asked. "Can you take yours off?"

It would be fun to watch Bart fumble but he didn't really have the patience, so Wally pulled the top over his head and shoved tights and underwear down to be kicked off with his boots.

Bart actually raised his hand up as if he were going to stroke Wally's chest but stopped a few feet away, something that was _definitely_ apprehension lining his forehead.

"Go on," Wally said.

Bart took a deep breath and stepped forward, palming the round of Wally's shoulder in one hand and stroking a nipple with the other.

Wally inhaled and Bart looked up, his eyes still so fucking _wide_, and Wally closed his eyes and pressed a fast, soft kiss to Bart's mouth. "Keep going," he said, the words lost in Bart's lips, but Bart knew, and slid both his hands down to rest on Wally's hips.

Wally deepened the kiss and gloried in the feel of Bart opening up to him, pressing closer.

Bart left one hand on his hips and wrapped the other around Wally's shoulders, pulling him farther down.

"That's it," Wally murmured and Bart took the encouragement, pressing closer still to Wally and it probably shouldn't be amusing that it felt as though Bart's dick was near his _knees_. Wally skated his palm down Bart's spine, until it came to rest on his bare ass. Bart _jerked,_ and Wally smiled and squeezed, and Bart jerked again, letting out a little moan into Wally's mouth.

Wally squeezed again and stroked his thumb down the cleft, making Bart shiver. Stroked again, deeper, and Bart broke the kiss to rest his face against Wally's chest. "Okay?" Wally whispered, pressing his thumb in before Bart had a chance to answer.

And suddenly Bart was on his toes, making a sound that could be describe by the uncharitable as a squeak. Wally was uncharitable.

Pressed deeper in and Bart was panting now, face buried in Wally's chest as he struggled for breath and clutched Wally's hips.

"Good boy," Wally said and dropped a kiss on Bart's hair. "The fucking'll be better," he promised and Bart moaned. "Bigger," he said. Pulled out a little and thrust back in. "Faster."

"Harder," Bart whispered. Wally smiled.

"What was that?"

"Harder," Bart said louder, face still pressed to Wally's chest. "Do it harder."

"Good boy," Wally said again and felt Bart smile against him. And then Wally shoved in as far as he could and Bart moaned. Moved out and shoved again, jaw clenched.

Bart let out another broken moan and dug his fingers into Wally's hips.

"Are you going to come for me?" Wally asked.

Bart nodded, rubbing his cheek against Wally's chest. "More," he said.

"Hang on," Wally said and ignored Bart's disappointed groan as he pulled his thumb out. But then he replaced it with his finger and Bart writhed against him as Wally pushed deeper still.

"Please," Bart said. "Please, please, please." And that was definitely begging, and Wally had to bite his lip to keep from groaning, because Bart, begging for Wally to _do_ this to him...

"You'll like this," Wally said and crooked his finger, searching for - yes.

Bart's words melted into a strangled groan and he pushed his dick against Wally's - shit, Wally's _thighs_ because he was so short and so young and innocent. Innocent with Wally's fingers up his ass while he came over Wally's thighs. Beautifully innocent.

Wally rested his cheek on Bart's head and laughed. "You liked it," Wally said, and it wasn't a question.

"That," Bart said breathlessly, "was pretty cool."

Wally laughed again because only a virgin could describe sex like that as 'pretty cool'. "Like I said, the fucking'll be better."

"Now?" Bart asked, looking up.

"Give me a little longer," Wally said. "I'm not a teenager."

"Is there..." Bart glanced away before looking back. "Is there anything I can do? To help?"

Wally petted his hair. "Well. You could find lube."

"Um." Bart looked around Kory's room. "Would she have any? I - I don't know. But I _meant_, help _you_."

"She'll have something," Wally said. There was a bathroom right there and there would be _something_ that could be used. Because although it might be nice to hear Bart scream as Wally thrust in, he didn't actually want to _damage_ the kid.

Bart zipped away and reappeared holding a bottle of body lotion. "No lube," he said, "but this works."

Wally rested his hand on Bart's neck. "You did do some interesting reading. No porn section?"

Bart grinned up at him, full of mischief. "Jay doesn't know how to filter the internet."

Wally actually laughed. "That's useful."

Bart turned the bottle over in his hands. "Bed, now?"

"Keen," Wally commented.

"You said the fucking would be even better."

Wally had to pull Bart in close and kiss him. "It will be," he said when he finally stepped away.

He'd barely let go of Bart before the boy was on the bed, leaning back, braced on his elbows, on _display._ "Now?" Bart asked, hitching his legs up onto the bed and planting his feet. Wally nearly choked.

"There are other things to do first," Wally said. "On your stomach."

Bart turned right over. So _easy_ and his ass was so round and firm and perfect. Wally licked his lips and wondered when the pollen would wear off and if he could stretch things out so he didn't _need_ to fuck Bart.

Because he was a kid. He was Wally's responsibility.

But Wally wanted this so badly he was _aching_ with it.

And Bart was obviously willing to go along. Bart wanted it just as badly as Wally did. Wally was giving the boy what he wanted. That was all. And if it had some bonuses on the side for him... that was well and fine, too.

And that was what he told himself as he parted the cheeks of Bart's ass and licked along the cleft.

Bart jerked under him and then settled, let out a long moan.

"Ohhh, that's..." Wally watched the muscles in Bart's back clench and release. "That's pretty funky."

Wally squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to laugh. Licked again, long and slow and deep and Bart groaned again. Deeper still, with Bart's musky taste hitting him now, and he had to hold Bart down because the boy was shaking and he just wouldn't stop making noise, moaning loudly and jerking every time Wally pushed his tongue in.

On a suspicion, Wally reached his hand under Bart and - shit. The boy was hard again. He laughed and Bart writhed against him. He slid his hand along Bart's erection at the same time he thrust his tongue in and Bart stiffened and let out a high keening sound.

Nobody could say, Wally decided, that Bart was unwilling. Even if he was... misinformed.

Wally sat up. "All fours, Bart." For a moment, Bart just lay there and Wally gently slapped his thigh. "Do you want to fuck or not?"

Bart moaned and shakingly raised himself to all fours. "Got no muscles left," he said.

"Just wait," Wally promised. He leaned over and grabbed the lotion from Kory's bedside table.

"Please," Bart moaned.

Wally slapped him again, a little harder. "Hush."

Bart rocked in place but he kept silent as Wally squeezed lotion on to his fingers and warmed it.

When Wally started pressing in with his fingers, Bart let out a little moan. "We've already _done_ this..."

The slap was a little harder again. "I didn't say you could speak." And maybe he was a little rough as he pushed in but Bart just shoved back against him and whimpered for a moment before choking it off. Wally dropped a kiss on Bart's spine. "You can make noises. Just no words."

Bart just took everything. A small part of Wally marvelled at this, at Bart's utter suggestibility, but the rest of him smiled grimly and worked another finger in.

"Why--" Bart started, but fell silent.

Wally slapped him again. "No. Words." This was something that Bart would fight against and that was what made it enjoyable. Wally pulled out his fingers and squirted more lotion onto his hand before working it over his cock. He got up onto his knees and placed his hand at the small of Bart's back for balance.

Bart was breathing so hard that Wally could hear it as he rested his dick at the entrance to Bart's body. Bart's spine curved under his hand, pushing his ass up at Wally and there were whimpers that might have been a muffled version of the word 'please'.

Wally smiled thinly and pushed the head of his dick into Bart.

The whimpers became suddenly high pitched.

"I said it would be bigger," Wally said and pushed further in. "Faster."

"Harder," Bart said, and then shifted as he stuffed his hand into his mouth. Wally smacked him, then shifted his grip to Bart's hips and _shoved_.

Bart let out a sound verging on a scream, and Wally just pushed in harder.

He couldn't be _hurting_ the boy. Not too badly. Not when Bart's arms were collapsing under him and he was shaking, moaning.

But Wally waited anyway. Waited until Bart's desperate panting had slowed into deep, slow breaths and his arms were steady under him. And then pulled out all the way, paused when Bart exhaled loudly, and _slammed_ back in. Bart cried out and twisted the blankets in his fists.

"You wanted harder," Wally reminded him and pulled out again before driving back in as Bart mewled under him.

He didn't _think_ Bart would be saying 'no' if he was allowed to speak. And if he _really_ wanted to tell Wally to stop, he'd speak anyway because Bart never did obey rules he didn't like.

Bart reached back to touch himself and Wally slapped his hand away. "No talking, no touching," he said, and Bart groaned. "You'll learn some control," he said, and pushed back in again, changing the angle of his hips so that he could drive in deeper.

And if this was the best way to make Bart learn, maybe he should do it again. He laughed breathlessly and thrust again, harder still. That was the pollen talking, Wally told himself, feeling his orgasm start to curl low in his belly.

He didn't have long so he thrust again as Bart started to shake around him. Again, and again and now it was more that he was pulling Bart back against him than thrusting. Bart's arms were shaking so badly that he splayed face-down on the bedspread.

"Good boy," Wally gritted out and then he was coming and Bart was still moaning and it was so _good_.

Bart reached back to finish himself off but Wally slapped his hand away again. After a couple of deep breaths, Wally managed to roll Bart over. "What do you want?" Wally whispered.

Bart managed to open his eyes and simply stared at Wally. There was blood on his lip and Wally leaned forward to lick it off.

"Can you...suck me?" Bart asked, and Wally smiled.

He bit Bart's nipple. "You only had to ask," he said and closed his mouth over Bart's cock. He swallowed once around it and Bart threaded his fingers through Wally's hair and _yanked_ as he thrust into Wally's mouth.

"Take it," Bart whispered and Wally smiled. Perhaps Bart did learn. Wally wrapped his fist around the base of Bart's cock and touched his lips to it, and Bart jerked and spilled down his throat.

Wally wiped his lips as he pulled away. Bart lounged back bonelessly and, despite everything, his smile was filled with innocent happiness. "Will Kory want her room back?" Bart asked.

Wally winced. "They might be missing us soon."

Bart's gaze flickered away for a moment. "I don't think we should tell them what we were actually doing. Do you?"

Wally had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. "Telling them would definitely be a bad idea, Bart."

"So, I should get back to my room."

Wally hunted for a clock on the wall. There wasn't one but it was getting dark outside, which meant that more than an hour had passed and the door would be safely unlocked. "Probably."

Bart smoothed his hand over Wally's chest and didn't leave. "I guess it's stupid to ask but - I think that was a one-off thing?"

Wally nearly choked. "I think you're right, Bart."

Bart nodded slowly. "Yeah. I suppose so." He was dressed again in a moment and paused at the doorway. "You know, I don't regret it."

Wally paused from picking up his tights and uniform shirt. "That's good," he finally said. "I'm glad."

Bart nibbled on his thumb. "Do you?" he asked.

Regret wasn't strong enough. But Wally couldn't tell Bart that. "No," he lied as sincerely as he could.

Bart stared at him for a moment longer, then nodded sharply and left.

Wally sagged on to Kory's bed and rested his head in his hands.

* * *

Wally had showered so much his skin was still wrinkled when he joined the Titans for breakfast. He'd considered running straight home but he'd promised to spend the weekend at the Tower and didn't want people to start asking awkward questions. Bart was sitting at the table with Gar and Robin, poking at a bowl of Lucky Charms and picking out the marshmallows.

Gar looked up with a knowing grin. "Hello, pollen boy."

Wally felt a cold wave crash through him. "Morning, Gar," he said as calmly as he could manage.

Bart looked up and pulled the spoon out of his mouth with an audible pop. "Pollen boy?"

Gar settled his elbows on the table. "You see," he said, "one of Kory's plants has a certain effect on you speedsters. Which is why Kory has threatened to cement you in place if she catches you around her plants. And Mister Flashypants here-" he jerked his head at Wally, "-got a faceful of the stuff last night."

Robin was studying Wally with an unnerving intensity. "What sort of effect?" he asked and Wally was pretty certain the kid was filing the information away for future study.

Bart looked back and forth from Gar to Wally, wide-eyed. Wally closed his eyes against the deluge of images. Bart wide-eyed and sucking his cock. Bart wide-eyed and begging for Wally to fuck him. Bart wide-eyed- "What sort of effect?" Bart echoed.

Gar assumed a prim expression. "I don't think I can mention it in front of children."

"An aphrodisiac," Robin said.

"Smart boy," said Gar, grinning, and took a bite of his toast. "Although aphrodisiac's a bit of an understatement." He blinked in the sudden breeze. "Where did Bart go?"

Wally righted the tipped chair.

"Wally," Gar said. "Wally..."

But Wally was following Bart's fading footsteps, right out across the Pacific. He could see the boy ahead of him but he wasn't slowing down and it was all Wally could do to stop the distance between them increasing.

Bart had somehow gotten faster and stronger when no one was paying any attention and for all Wally had the closest connection to the speed force of any of them, it could barely compensate for Bart's desperate need to be far, far away from Wally.

They blazed through most of China and straight up through Russia, and it looked like Bart was heading due north now, not thinking about exactly where he was running. And that could be his answer because if the boy kept going north...

Yes, Bart was slowing down. He wasn't used to running on snow, didn't know how to compensate for the lack of friction.

Wally caught up to him in a few rapid strides, Bart slipping and stumbling in the deep piles of snow and Wally was just in time to grab Bart's arm and stop him falling flat on his face. But perhaps touching Bart hadn't been a good idea because the boy pulled back, glaring at him.

"Don't ever touch me again."

"Bart-" And what _could_ he say?

"Were you even going to tell me?" Bart demanded.

He'd taken advantage of the boy. Pure and simple. And no, regret was not a strong enough word to describe just how he felt. "No," he admitted.

"So you just decided to use the first warm body available. And it happened to be me."

"_No_", Wally said. "It..." How could he explain when he didn't even know himself?

"Just admit it," Bart said. "You'll make me feel better. Really. Just admit that you were horny and I wanted you and so that made it okay."

"You wouldn't go _away_," Wally said and his voice broke on the last word.

"So it's my fault." Bart sounded as though he was actually considering the possibility.

Some part of Wally was saying, 'Yes, blame him and give up the responsibility.' But, it was _Bart._ Bart with what had been something like a schoolboy crush. "No, not that." Wally took a deep breath. "It was my fault. I should have fought the pollen harder."

"I took _advantage_ of you," Bart said. He let out a breath that immediately condensed into a thick cloud, and shook his head. "I thought you _wanted_ me, but I really took advantage of you."

"No." Wally really wished he hadn't set Bart on this train of thought.

"Because you'd got yourself safely locked away. You were being responsible and thinking about the consequences. And I didn't listen."

"That's true," Wally said, and ignored the sharp stab of relief. "You didn't listen. But I didn't make you leave. So maybe we're both at fault, okay? That's not getting us...it's not getting us anywhere. So... What do you say we just pretend it never happened?

Bart blinked up at him. "You mean. I just forget about it, say that the pollen made you do it, and forgive you? That's it?"

Wally winced. "Yes?"

"Did the pollen make you slap me?" Bart asked.

"It..." Wally took a deep breath and nearly choked on the cold. "It's hard to explain."

Bart ran a little in place, melting the snow underneath his feet. "Explain."

"It's- It's like the pollen takes away all your inhibitions. You just do whatever seems like a good idea at the time."

"You mean you normally want to slap me and stop me talking? Oh, hang on. Yeah."

"That's not-" Wally stopped when Bart looked up, something almost _hopeful_ in his eyes. And he couldn't do that. "Yeah. That's it. I got to let go and just _do_ things."

"You got to be impulsive." Bart nodded. "I get it."

"So. Do you understand? And forgive me?"

Bart bit his lower lip. "I don't know. I _understand_ but I don't think I can forgive you. Not yet. And, um, I don't expect you to forgive me."

Wally felt a smile break out over his face, but it was so close to that not-right smile of last night that he stopped. "All right. So it's forgotten."

Bart grinned up at him. "No way."

Wally shut his eyes for a moment. "Okay. Not forgotten. But not something we're ever, ever going to talk about again."

Bart tugged at his hair. "But what if we _want_ to? I mean, it's there. It's going to be there. And you might have better control now but it's still there. And I know it's there. So what if you want to and I want to..."

"I'm _not_ going to want to," Wally said firmly.

Bart grabbed his hips. "Liar."

Wally shoved Bart away and stepped back. "Stop it."

Bart darted forward and kissed Wally. "No."

"Bart," Wally pleaded. And he'd only put his hands on Bart's shoulders to push him away but Bart reached up and pulled him down and kissed him, hard and fast, scraping his teeth over Wally's bottom lip.

It took more willpower than Wally knew he had but he managed to break the kiss. "Bart, I said _no_. _Listen_ to me for once." And he hadn't actually meant 'unlike last night' but that was what Bart seemed to hear.

"I'm sorry. I'msorrysorrysorry." Bart twisted his hands together.

"Bart-" But Bart was gone in a spray of snow. Wally took off after him.

He finally caught him on the roof of the Titans Tower, staring out across the ocean.

"See," Bart said without turning round, "for you, it was the pollen. But I'm just like that _all the time_."

"You're not," Wally said. "You do have morals. You just tend not to think about them."

"Like you didn't when you were high on the freaky Tamaranian pollen."

Stop proving my point for me, Bart, Wally thought. I'm trying to _help_ you. "So maybe you don't think about them. But you do _feel_ them."

Bart kicked the wall. "And you didn't?"

There were times when it was necessary to lie. "No. Because I was on sex pollen, Bart." And how wrong was it that 'sex pollen' was a familiar excuse? "I didn't have _any_ morals. I could have killed and it wouldn't have mattered. You'd _never_ do something like that." Wally knocked melting snow from his shoulders. "You just need to get that instinctive about thinking before you act."

Bart almost smiled. "Well, yeah. I guess I am only three."

Oh, _god._ Wally felt as if someone had knocked his feet out from under him and then stood on his chest. Bart was _three._ And it was so easy to forget that he'd grown up in a VR world, because he did look...all of twelve...

"Fuck," Wally said.

Bart finally turned round. "What?"

"I'm _sick_."

"What?"

"You're _three._ You've been alive for _three years._ And I completely took your virginity. I took the virginity of a three year old." Wally dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. "_Jesus._"

Bart blinked. "Well, chronologically, yeah. But in relative time, I'm fifteen. Ish. The VR kept up with me in superspeed. It just didn't teach me a lot about the real world. Worldgov's fault."

"Yeah, and the San Francisco library taught you _so_ much about the real world, too." Wally didn't mean to sound _quite_ that sarcastic.

"I tried watching television," Bart said, "but it's so _slow_."

"How about trying _living_?"

Bart shrugged. "That's slow too. I don't know how you cope."

By having an attention span longer than a fruitfly's. "You just do. You learn how to relate to other people, and that helps."

"By having sex with them?" Bart looked up at him.

"_No._ Why does everything have to come back to sex with you?"

Bart shrugged. "I'm fifteen."

"You're _three._"

Bart actually pushed him. "Stop _saying_ that!"

"But it's true!"

Bart grabbed Wally's arms and shook. "It's not," he said. "It's not, you're just trying to find some excuse to get out of having sex with me again--"

"Whether you're three or fifteen, your age is reason enough!"

Bart's hands tightened on Wally's arms and he pulled him closer. "You still want it," Bart said. "You have inhibitions now, but you still want it."

"Okay. I want it. But I'm not going to. You're a kid, Bart."

"But I'm a smart kid. I know more about...stuff...than most adults do."

"But you don't know how to put what you've learned into practice."

"I do too," Bart said, and kissed Wally. He moved so fast that Wally never saw him coming. "This is practice," Bart said, his lips moving against Wally's cheek.

Wally closed his eyes. "Bart. _Now_ you're taking advantage."

"But I _want_ to," Bart said.

"But you _can't_." Wally squeezed his eyes shut. They were arguing in circles again. "Do you trust me, Bart?"

Bart looked down at the ground.

"Do you?"

"After last night? You could still be hiding things from me."

"Did you trust me before last night? I don't mean did you like me but did you _trust_ me?"

Bart sighed. "Yes. I did."

"You see why this is a bad idea, then?"

"Mostly."

Wally knew he'd regret it. "Mostly?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, you want it, I want it, we both consented - well, _I_ consented, you were high on whatever so maybe that's a grey area I don't want to get into - so I still don't see why I can't..._do_ things!"

Wally rubbed his face. "Okay. Let's try to phrase this simply."

"I've read lots of dictionaries. You don't have to phrase it too simply."

"You're under-age. You're practically my cousin. I'm an authority figure. It's wrong - and illegal - in at least three ways that spring to mind immediately. On top of that, I'm married." To a wife who would come home soon. "Do you want me to wind up in prison for child abuse?"

Bart studied his hands. "No one has to know."

Wally cringed inwardly. "I think Gar figured it out when he explained the sex pollen and you shot out of the kitchen like it was on fire."

"Oh." Bart seemed to think about it. "I guess Ti- Robin knows too, then."

Oh fuck. "Will he tell Batman?" Because Bruce will quite probably kill me if he does.

Bart shook his head. "What happens at the Tower stays at the Tower. Batman won't get involved. I think."

"That's two people who know after just one night. You're no good at keeping secrets, Bart."

"How about when I'm older?"

Bart really didn't give up.

"It'll _still_ be wrong, because I'll always be older than you."

"There's a big age gap between lots of couples. Michael Douglas and Catherine Zeta Jones."

"Stop reading People, Bart."

"Henry VIII and most of his wives. And you can't tell me to stop reading encyclopaedias."

"We're practically cousins. You can't tell me incest isn't wrong."

"We're not. Gramma Iris was adopted, so we aren't related at all."

Bart just didn't give up. "This is ridiculous."

"Why? Are we supposed to let the need for spotless reputations keep us apart?"

"Stop reading Harlequins. 'Keep us apart'? We're not star-crossed lovers."

"How do you know?"

"Are you planning on killing yourself because I keep saying no?"

Bart frowned. "If I said yes, would you have sex with me again?"

"No. Although it would be awkward explaining the situation to Jay."

Bart nodded. "Didn't think so. So, no. No killing myself. Because there's still pizza and Saturday morning cartoons and I'll probably find somebody else to have sex with."

Wally nearly cried with relief. "Yes. You will. Wonder Girl or Superboy or Robin or someone completely normal with no superpowers whatsoever."

Bart looked out over the edge of the roof. "So that's it. We forget about it, you go home and I go and play video games with Gar and...that's it."

"Yes." He was finally getting it.

"So..." Bart said. "I guess I'll see you around."

Wally paused at the door. "I'm sorry, Bart."

"Yeah," Bart said. "Me too."


End file.
